kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Miu Kazashiro
is a supporting character in Kamen Rider Fourze. She is a college student who comes from an upper-class family, and was the head cheerleader of Amanogawa High School for half the series. After the Chameleon Zodiarts incident she becomes part of the Kamen Rider Club and claims to be president, before graduating high school and becoming chairman of the club. Personality Miu is very prideful and arrogant. This was likely due to her social status of being the daughter of an upper-class family and her position as head cheerleader. Because of this plus the fact she won her school's Queen Festival two years in a row, Miu is the 'Queen of the School', having a sense of superiority over the student body and seeing those who follow her to be nothing but leeches even to the extent of her boyfriend, Shun Daimonji who she uses in order to solve her problems. Unfortunately this lead to her downfall in the current Queen Festival as her sidekick, Tamae Sakuma used the Chameleon Switch and revealed her arrogance to the whole school. After the event, she becomes less arrogant, becoming friends with Gentaro Kisaragi but retains her elitist attitude (but used for a more comedic effect). However, she is more caring of others now, especially to the other members of the Kamen Rider Club. In fact she becomes de facto leader, as she is constantly mobilizing the club and come up with strategies with Kengo Utahoshi; neither is she worried to get down and dirty for anything important to the club. Her arrogance is remarkably high as she often hold this attitude up to powerful beings such as Zodiarts, which often leads JK to refrain her (although the way she acted toward Zodiarts may com from her bravery as well). She also has a habit of saying "Oops!" on random occasions. Part in Story On Gentaro's first day, he made enemies with Miu and Shun when he sat at Miu's favored table at lunch. On the day of the Queen Festival, Gentaro made a bet with her that if she lost this year's festival she would have to become his friend, but if Miu won Gentaro would have to transfer to another school. During Miu's turn of the festival her thoughts of the students are used against her when leaked footage of her destroying her adoring public's gifts is played in front of the entire student body. Unknown to Miu, it was her friend Tamae Sakuma who secretly recorded the footage of her and as the Chameleon Zodiarts, she injured Miu. Miu thinks that she was going to lose the festival but with help from Gentaro, she managed to change her outlook and personality to make a comeback speech to win back the public's attention. The Chameleon Zodiarts then attacked Miu until Gentaro intervened and became Kamen Rider Fourze to defeat her. After winning the festival for the third-year in a row, Miu collects on her bet with Gentaro, but alters it saying that he won't have to transfer school if he tells her about the Kamen Rider Club as it is the Queen of the school's job to know all that goes on. Accepting these terms, Miu is welcomed into the Kamen Rider Club, much to Yuki's chagrin after Miu becomes the Club's president. With the prom and graduation coming up, she assigns Yuki to be the next president while venting her anger on Shun who wanted to ask her to prom. However, Miu revealed she wanted to go with Gentaro due to the fact that he had such a huge effect on her over the previous year, but allowed Shun to dance with her at the prom before leaving to help fight the Coma Zodiarts. With the fight over, Shun allows Miu to have her dance with Gentaro, wanting her to be happy when they leave. After graduation, Shun and Miu learn their colleges are close to AGHS and decide to remain as members of the Kamen Rider Club. She also makes herself the new club chairman, allowing her to retain her previous leadership position (as well as making Yuki's promotion to President pointless). Final Stage Miu returns in Final Stage and transformed into Fourze Cosmic State. Ultimatum 5 years later, Miu has become a popular model. Kamen Rider Zi-O Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record Miu appears in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. Equipment Linkup :Main article:Astroswitch Case Many items in the Fourze arsenal are linked up to the Astroswitch Case. The Case serves as a wireless computer that allows analyses, communication and other functions. Powerdizer :Main article:Powerdizer The Powerdizer is a robot vehicle powerhouse used by Shun Daimonji to aid Fourze in battle. It requires strength and resistance. Miu had used it only once. While she was successful, it took a lot out of her. She would later gain a Powerdizer model for herself to pilot during the events of Fourze's summer movie. Foodroids :Main article:Foodroids The Foodroids are functional spy devices and utility gadgets that aid the Kamen Rider Club. They have a limited amount of AI that allows them to respond to their human companions by way of performing tasks. They also on some occasions have shown initiative to perform tasks that fall under their set of abilities. They are activated by using random Astroswitches. Astroswitch :Main article: Astroswitches In the movie Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!, she used the N Magnet Switch as a relay to help create the Fusion Switch. Behind the scenes Portrayal Miu Kazashiro is portrayed by . Etymology Miu's name is an anagram of that of Shiro Kazami, better known as Kamen Rider V3. Interestingly, her sidekicks Tamae Sakuma and Jun Shigeno are named after the Tama siblings from the same Rider series. This homage is alluded to in Fourze's Movie War Mega Max portion, Kamen Rider Fourze: Nadeshiko, Descend, where Miu wears a makeshift Kamen Rider V3 costume as part of the Kamen Rider Club's Seven Legendary Riders cosplay. Notes *She is similar to from ''aside from the given name, also in terms of their princess-like attitude. Appearances }} Category:Fourze Characters Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:AGHS Students Category:AGHS Category:Kamen Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Fourze Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Heroines